Which is easier highschool or being famous? FAMOUS
by kohano haru
Summary: I just continued it. What happens when Sakura tries to avoid the papparazzi by going to a highschool in konoha. She meets some pretty wacky friends. Thats what. Truth or dare. Seven minutes in heaven and it all ends with a saturday night dance!
1. New poeple, places, and things

**A/N: hey guys I really love to read the high school **fics** so I decided to write one. I started writing this at two so if I have some bad grammars excuse me. Please RandR Oh and if you are a flamer you can flame as much as u want because it wont bother me although I would appreciate it if you could just through in some polite words like please or thank you.**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Sakura swung a fist onto her alarm clock and mumbled "damn alarm clock, waking me up at six thirty to go to some dumb new high school." Sakura then jumped out of bed. "Aaaah. I'm going to be late!!!" She screamed running into her bathroom.

Meet Sakura;

Her filthy rich parents were killed when she was five. She lived with her butler Alfred, who was close friends with her parents. She was now 16 and just moved to a new village. She was hoping to get rid of paparazzi, so she moved to Konoha and decided to attend Konoha High.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a medium flare at the bottom. She had on a red shirt with a v neck that went so far down she had to wear a pink tank top under the shirt to keep from showing too much. She had unusual cotton candy pink hair that stopped mid-chest. She had light green eyes which she accented with dark black mascara and extremely light green eye shadow. She had glossy pink lip gloss and a little blush.

Sakura threw on some red flip flops and ran out of her room. She ran into the kitchen and snatched the toast Alfred was holding out to her. She ate it quickly and started out towards the door.

"Lady Sakura, you are forgetting this." Alfred said handing Sakura her book sack.

"Thank you Alfred. I can always count on you." She replied before smiling and running out the door.

She jumped in her red convertible and started it up before pulling out of her driveway.

She was at a red light when I guy on a motorcycle with a girl wrapped around his waist pulled up on side of her. He looked at her and smirked. Then he turned around and roughly kissed the girl behind him. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know you want some." The raven haired boy called over to her.

**Mhmmm. Yes I do!**

_Uh Ewe. No we don't._

**What ever**.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy and pretended like she was interested. She gave a flirtatious smile and blew a kiss before driving off. As she drove off she stuck her hand out the side of the car and flipped him off.

The raven-haired boy sat dumbstruck until a car tooted their horn and he realized the light was green. He drove off so fast that the girl behind him almost fell off of the bike. "Sasuke-kun, slow down." The girl whined. "Shut up, Ayame." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura walked to the school gates hoping not to be noticed, that idea, however, was completely blown out the window when she was surrounded by fan boys. She screamed as they all started shouting things like:

"Sakura I love you!"

"Sakura will you go out with me?"

"Sakura you are so beautiful. Please marry me!"

Sakura was relieved when she was pulled out of the crowd by a certain blonde. The blonde dragged her over to a sakura tree where some other girls were sitting.

"Hey are you Sakura Haruno? The famous girl who disappeared from the land of mist?" The blonde asked.

"Well I guess my pitiful excuse of a cover is blown. Yes that's me. But who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah how rude of me. I'm Ino." The blonde said. Ino was wearing a short black denim mini skirt and a dark purple halter. She wore a lot of make-up and had a purple hand bag in her hand. "These are my friends." Ino said beckoning two other girls to come over. They did.

"Hey guys this is Sakura Haruno. You know the one on T.V!" Ino said excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool! I'm TenTen." A girl with brunette hair that was tied up in to two buns said. She was wearing jean-caprice and a really tight white T-shirt that said "Anything guys can do Girls _have done_ better." She wasn't wearing make-up unlike Ino.

"H-h-hi. M-m-my name i-i-is H-h-hint-ta." The other one said. She had purple/blue hair in the style of a bob. She was wearing make-up but only a little. She had on a pair of jeans and a light purple tank top. She had on a faded white sports jacket zipped up halfway.

"She will stop the stuttering once you get to know her better." TenTen said with a smile.

To Sakura, all the girls seemed really nice. She thought she might actually have a good first day, unlike the last ten times, but once again the thought was blown out the window.

"Hey babe." A man with no pupils and long straight brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail said as he snuck up behind TenTen and wrapped his arms around her waist. TenTen screamed.

"Neji you jerk get off of me." TenTen said pushing Neji. Neji unfortunately didn't let go.

"What's the matter? I won't bite…unless you want me to." Neji said with a smirk on his face. He didn't keep that smirk for long though TenTen turned around and slapped him. Neji held his cheek as TenTen got away from him.

"That hurt." Neji pouted trying to smirk again.

"Serves you right, bastard." TenTen turned her face away to hide her blush. Sakura was so distracted with TenTen she didn't even notice what was going on with Ino. When she turned around all she saw was a guy with a high ponytail lying on the floor while Ino smirked triumphantly.

Then Sakura heard Hinata yelp and turned to see a blonde walking towards her. Sakura grabbed the blonde by the ear and pulled him away from Hinata before throwing him on the ground.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata mumbled relieved.

"No problem. Jerks like him should be shown no mercy." Sakura said. The three boys stepped a little farther away from the girls giving them back their personal space.

"Sakura-chan, these are the schools biggest jerks." Ino said coldly.

"I think you mean heartthrobs." Neji said cockily.

"No I definitely meant jerks, Neji." Ino countered.

"I would love to stay and chat pig, but Sasuke just got here so I have to go." Neji said turning around and walking to the gates. Sakura looked over to see who Sasuke was and why he was so important. She was amazed to see that Sasuke was none other then the jerk off on the motorcycle.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Hinata asked. Sakura was pleased to see she stopped stuttering.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just that I know that guy over there." Sakura said pointing to the guy being greeted by thousands of fans at the gate.

"I feel sorry for you then. He is Sasuke the schools biggest player. He gets a new girlfriend every time he snaps his fingers. He just says which one he wants and he gets her. Right now he is currently dating the bitch of a girl Ayame." Ino finished crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out in the general direction of said boy.

"Yeah well he is sort of the ring leader of the group of guys you just had the pleasure of meeting. The one who grabbed me was Neji. The one who went after Ino was Shikamaru and the one you beat up was Naruto." TenTen explained.

"They torture us every day. We came up with nicknames for them to get on their nerves though. Shikamaru is lazy ass. Naruto is Loud Mouthed Baka. Neji is Perverted Jerk." Ino said cheerily listing the nicknames.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Well we never really gave him a nickname. Now that you mention it though, we should. Okay everybody try and think of a good nickname for Sasuke and report back your suggestions at the end of the day." TenTen said. "Hai" the girls answered in unison.


	2. My chemical romance coughcough

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter two I started writing it right after I posted chappie one. Hope you liked chap one. ;)**

(Seating arrangement: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. A row below them is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.)

Sakura was chatting with Ino when a silver-hair professor walked in. She looked at the clock and was amazed to see he was twenty minutes late for his own homeroom class.

"Okay well I don't like this seating arrangement so I'm going to switch it around a bit." The professor said. When he was done this is the seating arrangement; (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and TenTen. The row below them was: Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto.) Needless to say no one was happy with the seating arrangement.

"Okay we only have five minutes left so let me introduce myself quickly. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I…"

RING.

The bell rang and all of the students got up and walked out the door. (I am not going to type everyone's schedule unless I get some reviews saying you all want to know but just so everyone knows I have them written down and im not just making the schedule up as I go along.)

Sakura walked out the classroom with TenTen. They both waved goodbye to Hinata and Ino since they were splitting up.

"I hate Chem. Class. Last year I mixed two of the wrong chemicals and permanently died my shirt green." TenTen said giggling. Sakura just smiled.

"Well I am great at Chem. I hope we get to choose our partners. I would definitely partner up with you."

"Yeah me too."

(They had small nameplates on the desk they were supposed to sit in so that everyone knew where to sit. "Oh god, no." Sakura said walking in the door. "What?" TenTen asked. TenTen followed Sakura's line of sight and her mouth fell open. Sasuke shared a table with Sakura. But that not the worse part. He was currently laying on top of his slutty girlfriend making out on the table. "Sakura, I feel so bad for you." TenTen said patting Sakura's shoulder. Sakura then noticed that the table behind her table was shared by none other then Neji and TenTen. "Don't feel to bad for me TenTen. I'm not the only one with problems." Sakura said pointing to TenTen's table. "Aaaah. Grrrr. Are you kidding me?" TenTen said through gritted teeth. The girls then hugged each other and mumbled sad good byes.

Sakura walked over to her table and tapped the (cough distracted cough) Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke picked his head up but didn't get of off his girlfriend.

"Hn" was all he said.

"Hn is all you have to say. Tch. Would you mind making out with your girlfriend somewhere besides our chemistry table. Take her to the bathroom or something, perv." Sakura complained placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't be jealous. Second thought, do be jealous it makes you look so much hotter." Sasuke smirked.

"Just get up, would ya?" Sakura said through gritted teeth. "Let me think about it…Uh, Hold that thought for one second." Sasuke said and then he turned around and started heatedly making out with his girlfriend again.

Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him off of his girlfriend. She then grabbed the girls forearm ignoring her protests and threw her off the table. Sasuke smirked while his girlfriend pouted.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it?" The girl said.

"You don't have to look like a total slut. Actual I don't care if you look like a total slut. You could take your clothes off if you want to just don't do it on my chemistry table, Oh and don't call me bitch again, got it slut?" Sakura said.

Sasuke's girlfriend was about to make another remark but Sasuke shut her up.

"Shut it Ayame." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

"Oh you actually remember all of their names. I just thought you called all of your sluts, slut." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I am not…" Ayame was about to protest but was interrupted.

"Ayame, I said shut it. Go back to your own lab table before I dump you." Ayame got up pouting and walked off.

"So you gonna sit on the floor all class period? I'm more then fine with you sitting their, I just need to know so I can tell the teacher to fail you." Sakura said putting on some gloves and a lab coat.

Sasuke got up and stood by Sakura. "You know the rules say to put on the proper lab wear." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"I don't do to good with rules." Sasuke said. "Whatever when an experiment goes wrong and you end up walking out of here died green it's not my fault." Sakura said putting her hands up in an "I'm-innocent" gesture.

Sasuke just smirked. He was about to reply but he never got the chance do to the fact the teacher walked in.

1 hour later

"I can't believe you turned me green!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura while they walked out of the classroom.

"I said I was sorry. And besides I gave you a clear warning at the beginning of class."

"I thought you were joking. I didn't know you would be stupid enough to really turn me green."

"I told you to duck. That's what I did and I'm not green."

"You're the one who mixed the wrong chemicals and somehow I'm the one who ends up with detention."

"We both got detention."

"That the problem. I have somewhere to be tonight I cant have detention."

"What do you have to do that is so important that you would skip detention and risk getting to more detentions?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously not. Why don't you clue me in."

"My brother is having a huge party tonight. It's going to be at our mansion. There is mostly going to be college students but he said I could invite some people. Natural that meant I could invite all the juniors and seniors. I can't believe you didn't hear about it. You must be to uncool to be in the loop." Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura flinch at that.

"Tch. That's coming from a green guy." Sakura smirked when Sasuke flinched.

"Hey, this was your fault."

"Whatever. If you're lucky I might show up at your party. If your not I might throw one of my own and not invite you." Sasuke let his jaw drop.

"I never invited you. And you cant out do and college party being thrown at my mansion."

"That's what you think. You're only second richest private company in Japan."

"Yeah but unless…"

"Exactly. I am the current owner of Haruno Enterprise. I own warehouses and hotels around the world. I could get people to tidy up one of the warehouses and throw a huge party the same night as yours."

"Whatever your invited." Sasuke said not happy that he lost the argument.

"And since you have been so reasonable, you are invited to come to my party being held next Saturday." Sakura smirked knowing that she won.

"How do you know when my party is?"

"Well it better not be on Saturday."

"You are impossible."

"So when is it?"

"You're lucky it was on Friday anyway. 10:00. Be there. Or not I really don't care."

"Whatever." Sakura said as Sasuke walked over to his desk in M1Lit. Sakura walked right outside her classroom door, knowing Ino and TenTen had to pass her classroom to get to theirs. Sure enough Ino, TenTen, and Hinata walked up to her seeing that she had something to tell them.

"Hey guys guess what?"

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I just got us invited to a college party that Sasuke's brother is throwing at their mansion." Sakura said

"Really? So cool when it is?" TenTen asked.

"This Friday. Oh and I'm throwing my own party at one of my warehouses on Saturday.

"Omg. So cool. We have to go shopping tonight." Ino said.

"Actually guys I have detention tonight." Sakura said

"What did you do?" TenTen asked.

"I accidentally tuned Sasuke green." Sakura said innocently.

"You are so awesome. I can't believe I didn't think to turn Neji green." TenTen said. All the girls laughed at that.

"Well how about we go shopping tomorrow and we can all sleep at Haruno's mansion." Ino said. Sakura sighed.

"Actually guys I live in an apartment. I didn't want to attract too much attention. But I do have a mansion not to far out from Konoha. We could fly their tomorrow after school and cut school the day after." Sakura said.

"Yeah one thing though. We kind of have parents. They wouldn't let us do that." TenTen sighed.

"Well you guys could say that you were coming to my house and that I would bring all of you to school the next day. I bet I could pay off one of the teachers to make sure no one tells our parents we weren't their." Sakura said.

"Yeah you could tell that fag, Orochimaru to cover for us. I bet that if you waved a hundred dollar bill in his face he would do anything." Ino said and all the girls started laughing.

RING

"That's the bell. Oh and remember Haruno, don't get another detention." TenTen called.

"Yeah no more turning people green, Forehead." Ino called. Hinata and Sakura walked into the classroom and took their seats. In this class you got to sit wherever you want so of course Hinata and Sakura went to sit in the back. Right when they sat down the noticed that Sasuke and Ayame were sitting a row below them. And what else would they be doing besides heatedly making out. Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chatting

**A/N: Ok ay here is chapiee. 3. hope u likey. (smiles) Man am I in a good modd. You know today I wrote and posted the second chapter for this story and then a poem and then the second chapter of one of my other stories. And im hoping to have this chapter done by tonight. Well don't forget to r&r. It is the reviews that keep me typin. (smiles) (giggles) (snorts) srry bad habit. I snort when I laugh. Its not a loud snort like some ppl. It a small snort. Wow im weird talking to random ppl about my snorting habit. Oh well I don't feel like back spacin so im just going to write the stry. (smiles)**

_**Ch 3.**_

Sakura just got back from detention. She ran straight up to her room and turned on her computer to chat with some of her friends. She, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were all in a private chat room.

_CherryBlossom101 has signed on_

**CherryBlossom101:** hey guys. I just got back from det. u guys were right all I had 2do was wave a hundred dollar bill in front of that fag of a vice principal, Orochimaru.

**SexyBlonde21:** So he's gonna cover us?

**CherryBlossom101**: Isn't that what I just said pig?

**TomBoy44**: This is so exciting. We get to fly to ur mansion and then go shopping. Yeah.

**Shylavendereyes2**: Guys we shouldn't be talkin about that on here what if someone hears?

**CherryBlossom101**: No ones gonna hear Hinata. Stop worrying oh and did I tell you guys that I own an entire store. It is actually in my mansion. Third floor. Second floor is my bedroom and movie theatre. 1ST floor is living room and kitchen.

**SexyBlonde21**: You own a store? Omg.

**TomBoy44**: What else do u have?

**Shylavendereyes2**: I really don't think we should talk about this on here guys.

**CherryBlossom101**: I have a gym that u can play volleyball or basketball. Oh and I have a dojo room thingy. You spar in it and stuff.

**RichBoy16**: All right we want in.

**CherryBlossom101**: Who are u and how did u get in here?

**Richboy16**: We are in or we tell the principal about you paying off Orochimaru.

**CherryBlossom101**: I bet all my money that you're Sasuke aren't u. Man when I get to school tomorrow im gonna kick your sorry ass

**Richboy16**: So are we in?

**CherryBlossom101**: How did u get in here Sasuke?

**Richboy16**: Shikamaru got us in. Now are we going with you or not?

**SexyBlonde21**: Shikamaru I can't believe u. U are so dead.

**LazyAss213**: Troublesome…

**Ramenlova001**: Hey I bet I know who Shylavendereyes2 is. That's Hinata am I right or what?

**Shylavendereyes2**: Yeah it's me and I bet Ur Naruto huh?

**Ramenlova001**: Yep howdya know it was me?

**TomBoy44:** That's easy the fact that ur obsessed with ramen.

**Player101**: I bet that TomBoy44 is TenTen. Right?

**TomBoy44**: Yeah it's me perv.

**Richboy16**: Well are we in or not?

**CherryBlossom101**: Yeah but u have to find your own way of getting around ur parents

**RichBoy16**: That's easy enough for me? What about u guys?

**Ramenluva001**: Sasuke cant you just pay off Orochimaru like Sakura did?

**Richboy16**: Why would I waste my money on u?

**Player101**: Me and Shikamaru need u to do it for us too.

**Richboy16**: Whatever.

**Player101**: Well g2g. I won't be on for the rest of the night.

_Player101 has signed off_

**Ramenluva001**: Yeah I'm going to Hinata's house guys. Bye

_Ramenluva001 has signed off_

_Shylavendereyes2 has signed off_

**SexyBlonde21**: I'm going to go and kick ur ass right now Shikamaru.

_SexyBlonde21 has signed off_

**LazyAss213**: Troublesome…g2g.

_LazyAss213 has signed off._

**TomBoy44**: yeah g2g2. bye

_TomBoy44 has signed off._

**Richboy16**: u still there Sakura?

**Cherryblossom101**: "…"

**Richboy16**: So u aren't going 2 talk 2me?

**CherryBlossom101**: …

**RichBoy16**: Well ur gonna have 2 talk 2 me sooner or later. We will be spending the entire day together tom. No interruptions.

**CherryBlossom101**: So you aren't bringin that slut with you?

**RichBoy16**: No. I wouldn't pay to bring her to ur mansion.

**CherryBlossom101**: So you admit she's ur slut not ur girlfriend?

**RichBoy16**: Even Ayame knows that. Here I thought u were smart.

**CherryBlossom101**: If that's a compliment in ur own ice cold way then thank you. Hey that it

RichBoy16: What are u talking bout now?

**CherryBlossom101**: That's ur new nickname Icey. ur as cold and heartless as ice.

**RichBoy16**: u ever call me that and im really going to get you for it.

**CherryBlossom101**: Is that a threat icey?

**RichBoy16**: Whatever sexy

**CherryBlossom101**: Was that supposed to bother me Icey.

**RichBoy16**: It didn't then what about pinky?

_CherryBlossom101 has signed off._

**RichBoy16**: That bothered you.

_CherryBlossom101 has signed on_

**CherryBlossom101**: JkJk. Hey earlier when u said it wouldn't be a problem to get around ur parents what did u mean?

**RichBoy16**: They r dead.

**CherryBlossom101**: So r mine.

_CherryBlossom101 has signed off_

_RichBoy16 has signed off_

**A/N: I know that this chap. Was basically only what they said on the chat site but that is the name of the title of the chapter well anyway they are even going to be on the chat site for the next one or two chapters so if you don't like it when they are in the chat room your saved for the next one or two chaps. **

**THANKS:**

**Ppl who put me on alert: SakuraxSasuke12**

**SaphireGloom**

**Lil'spaz**

**Sakuratwin13**

**Ppl who put me on fav: corky22**

**SakuraxSasuke12**

**Ppl who reviewed: SakuraxSasuke12**

**SaphireGloom**

**Sakuratwin13**

**Lil'spaz**

**By the way u aren't weird SakuraxSasuke12. And I luv ur reviews.**


	4. getting ready to go

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four. I think yeah this is chappie four. Well I hope all u guys like it. Btw im I want to type another story but I don't know what it should be about. I've done a song fic a high school fic and one other SasuSaka fic. I want to type another SasuSaka fic but I don't know what to type about so in yalls reviews I would luv to hear some suggestions k?**

The last bell of the day rang. Sakura sighed in relief.

"So when and where do we meet you?" Sasuke asked. (He sat by her in homeroom remember?)

"Well, all the girls brought their stuff with them to school. Did you and the guys do that?"

"Yeah we did that too."

"Well then the smart thing to do would be to meet up at the airport."

"So we'll meet at the airport?"

"No, my stuff is still at my house and I had my driver drop me off today so I don't have a car."

"We can tell everyone else to go to the airport. I'll bring you to your house and then you can drive to the airport."

"Like I would get on the back of that motorcycle with you driving it. Tch."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Ten or twenty minutes later

"Sasuke you had better put me down. I can't believe you guys are letting him do this to me." Sakura yelled beating the Uchiha's strong back.

"Sakura this is the quickest way. Cant you see it's for the better." Ino said sighing.

"Would you stop hitting me?" Sasuke complained.

"You better put me down or I'll…That's it. Put me down _Icey_." Sakura mischievously smiled.

"That's his new nickname? That does suit him." TenTen said walking off.

"Se you later Forehead. Oh and uhhh…Icey." Ino said laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Naruto was busting out laughing too. Shikamaru and Neji even smirked at the name. TenTen was laughing while Hinata smiled.

They all walked off leaving Sasuke standing by his midnight blue bike with a pink haired girl slung over his shoulder.

He now threw her quit roughly onto his bike. He got on the bike in front of her, and before she could jump off he pulled of.

He was going so fast she had to grab his waist to make sure she didn't fly off. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his back. She never did like motorcycles.

"A little clingy today, aren't we Pinky?" Sasuke asked.

"I just don't like a motorcycle, that's all." Sakura replied.

"Oh well in that case…" Sasuke picked up speed and did a wheelie. Sakura tightened her hold on his waist.

"Sasuke you jerk. I'm going to kick your ass when I get off of here." She screamed over the wind that was making her hair fly around like crazy.

"Whatever. We're here." Sasuke said monotonously as he slowed down and eventually came to a complete stop.

Sakura hurriedly got off of the bike. Sasuke pulled his bike over and got of himself.

"Well go and get your stuff pinky." Sasuke said coldly.

"Your worse then a girl with a visit from T.O.M. You change moods so fast I can't even keep count. First you're enjoying the pleasure of torturing me and then you're talking to me like I just slapped you or something." Sakura complained.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He picked her up again and walked to her door. A maid answered and gasped when she saw her master being carried into her house; unwillingly I might add, by a handsome brute.

"Keiko, call security." Sakura screamed.

"No need for that Keiko, just getting her stuff." Sasuke said walking through the door turning the corner. He went down a hallway and took a left. He then pushed on her door until it swung open. He barged into her room and threw her on her bed shutting the door behind him.

"What you want to have your way with me in here?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"As nice as that sounds, I really just want you to get your stuff." Sasuke said looking around her room.

Spying two suit cases by her bathroom he walked over and picked them up. He walked out of room and all Sakura could do was follow unhappy that he was 'taking charge'.

Sasuke walked out of her apt. and threw the bags into the backseat of her car. He then picked her up and practically threw her into the driver's seat.

He walked over to his motorcycle got on and started it up before taking off. Sakura smirked and started up her own car, before taking off.

She pulled up to a red light and looked to her left to see none other then Sasuke Uchiha. She smirked and made her engine rev. He smirked and did the same. The light turned green and both were off.

They were both going like 150 mph. They didn't care if they got a ticket they both just wanted to beat the other.

Sasuke was on side of Sakura when they both turned left. She tried to keep to the inside more. She was trying to push him onto the curb.

"Damn it Pinky are you crazy?" Sasuke yelled as he slowed down to let her pass. She stuck her hand out the side of the car and flipped him off… again.

He picked up speed and pulled up on side of her this time on the outside. He flipped her off smirked and tried to get closer to the car forcing her to the inside more. A sharp right turn was coming up ahead. That's not good.

She dropped her speed almost coming to a complete stop, earning tons of toots behind her. The motorcycle pulled off but not before showing off and doing a wheelie.

She drove top speed the rest of the way and managed to come in a few seconds after him. She drove her car up a ramp and into the back off her private jet. She marched back down the ramp and went straight after Sasuke.

"Come to congratulate me Pinky?"

"Pinky?" Everyone said unison and then started laughing.

"That stunt you pulled back there could have wrecked my care." She yelled at Sasuke and earned a nice long glare.

"You did it to me first." Sasuke countered.

"Yeah dumbass see dumbass do." Sakura said folding her arms and smirking.

"You're the dumbass who started all of this. You revved your engine first." Sasuke argued.

"What the great Uchiha can't turn down a challenge?" Sakura said mockingly. Sasuke just glared at her and turned the other way. Sakura glared back and then turned the other way.

"Um, guys I don't mean to interrupt your little lovers quarrel but can we get on the plane?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and marched up to the butler waiting by the stairs that lead to the entrance to the private jet.

"Alfred, its time to go." Sakura said letting the anger in her voice die down.

"Yes Madame." Alfred responded before turning and unlocking the door. Sakura walked in and Naruto, who was behind her stopped to talk to Alfred.

"Sakura, you have a butler named Alfred. So cool. This is just like batman. Hey can I call you Alfie?" Naruto asked. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"If you must Master…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto said in a deep smooth voice. Everyone anime sweat dropped again. After a good beating from Ino Naruto finally got on the plane. Once everyone else was on they gasped.

"Sakura, this is amazing!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah this is even better the teme's jet!" Naruto said. Sasuke of course knocked him right upside the head.

Sakura sat on a couch that was against the wall. Their was another couch against far wall. Their were seat belts that could be pulled into the seat so when you lay down you wouldn't lie down on the buckle or seat belt. Their was a relatively large fridge on the wall next to the door which was on the wall that connected the two walls that the couches were on. **(A/N: I know really confusing. It's kind of hard to imagine. Just do your best.)**

Everyone gawked at the large room they would be flying in. Sasuke took a seat a few inches away from Sakura. Neji followed TenTen, against her will. To sit down opposite Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto scooped Hinata up and went to sit as close to the refrigerator as possible. Ino pulled Shikamaru to sit opposite of Naruto and Hinata.

A sign lit up that said, 'please fasten your seat belts'. Everyone did so and the plane took off. It was a few moments before they were in the air.

"How long will it take us to get there Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"About an hour." Everyone sighed.

What were complete enemies to do on a plane together for an hour? Well the boys had a few ideas.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review. ;p anyways here are my thanks.**

**THANKS:**

**Reviewing: **

**sakuratwin13**

**SaphireGloom**

**SakuraxSasuke12 (congrats. You all reviewed ch. 3)**

**Favs:**

**AnimeFreak4261**

**corky22**

**sasusaku143 (congrats. You all put me on ur favs. At one point in time.)**

**Alerts:**

**AnimeFreak4261**

**SakuraxSasuke12 **

**lil'spaz**

**SaphireGloom**

**kittygoesmeow**

**sakuratwin12 (congrats u all put me on alert at one point in time. ;p) **

**A/N:when you all review tell me if you think I should skip what happens on the plane and go to truth or dare in the mansion or talk about Sakura and Sasuke getting locked in the plain bathroom together. Yout choice. ;p**


	5. Locked in a Bathroom

**A/N: okay guys thanks for the reviews. I really luved em all. I woke up at like 2 pm today and checked my e-mail and I had like 11 reviews and I was Soooo happy. Well here is chappie 5.**

They had only been on the plane for five minutes and they students were all ready bored out of their minds.

Ino was tapping a finger furiously while Shikamaru was sleeping next to her. Naruto had already eaten everything in the refrigerator and Hinata was trying to make his stomach feel better. Neji had 'accidentally' hit TenTen's rear end and now TenTen refused to talk to him. And of course Sasuke and Sakura were arguing.

"I cant believe you. You just poured water all over me. You did it on purpose!" Sakura yelled

"You hit my elbow and made me pour it on myself I couldn't let you get away with that." Sasuke smirked.

"You get on my nerves so much. I cant believe how spoiled you are."

"I'm spoiled. And that's coming from Princess Pinky."

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean myself off, and when I get back im going to kick your sorry ass." Sakura yelled getting up and walking to the bathroom. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Everyone had been watching the two argue and everyone sweat dropped when it ended that way.

"I thought for sure she was going to hit him." Ino whispered to Shikamaru a little scared.

"I wish they would stop arguing like that." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah sometimes I think we should just put those two in a room together and see who comes out ali… That's it!" Naruto whispered back but yelled the last bit. Everyone looked at him but he just shrugged it off and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hinata you are a genious." Naruto whispered. He then whispered his plan into her ear and smiled mischeviously. Hinata gasped and blushed.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to ask but it was already to late. He was whispering the plane into Ino's ear. Ino looked at him like he was crazy but then smiled and whispered the plan to Shikamaru who just sighed.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed again. Shikamaru then whispered the plan to TenTen who squeeled in excitement and told Neji. Neji just smirked and looked at the Uchiha who had taken attention to the whispering around the plane.

Naruto then got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I just came to give you some advice." Naruto said sitting down by his friend.

"Tch. You give me advice. I have to hear this." Sasuke smirked

"Shut up teme. Look, I know you like Sakura and just to let you know I think she likes you too. My advice is that you should go in there and talk to her."

"You want me to go and talk to her. She is impossibale. She would never understand."

"Well its worth a shot. Just go and try." Naruto said pushing Sasuke toward the bathroom.

"Hold on dobe she is in the bathroom." Sasuke complained.

"She wont mind trust me." Naruto said opening the door and shoving Sasuke in.

Sakura gasped and clenched her fists. Sasuke turned around when he heard her gasp and realized she had nothing on except a shirt.

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Naruto shoved me in here its not like I came in here willingly." Sasuke said.

"Well then get out!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke reached for the door knob but then heard something click. He gasped and tried to turn the knob but the door wouldn't open.

"Well?" Sakura said angrily.

"We're locked in." Sasuke said.

OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM

"Icant belive you guys did that." Hinata said.

"It serves them right. Who knows maybe they will both come out holding hands." Ino said putting her chin up to show she had no shame.

"Or maybe Sakura will come out dragging a dead Sasuke." TenTen sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter at least they aren't disturbing us." Ino said.

"And besides Hinata we will let them both out in thirty minutes or so." Naruto said

"If you say so. But when they come out, I had nothing to do with this." Hinata said.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

BACK IN THE BATHROOM

"Move you are just to weak to open the door." An angry Sakura said pushing Sasuke out the way and furiously turning the door knob.

"I told you Princess Pinky, We-are-locked-in." Sasuke said the last part really slow as if Sakura were stupid.

"That cant happen. I cant be locked in a bathroom with you, Icey. Besides all I have on is a towel." Sakura complained. At the last prt Sakura blushed and Sasuke looked her up and down and smirked.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking about sicko, but whatever it is stop thinking it." Sakura said pointing her finger accusingly at him.

"Look I cant be mad at you when you're in nothing but a towel. It to much of a turn on. I'll turn around and you make yourself decent." Sasuke said turning around to face the door.

"Like I would drop this towel for a second with you in the room." Sakura said stubbornly.

"Well its either drop the towel for a second and put on some decent clothes or keep the towel on and take the chance of me jumping you." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura didn't even need to see his face to tell he was smirking. She blushed ten shades of red before her mind started to work again.

"Tch. Whatever. You better not turn around though." Sakura said letting the towel hit the floor.

"I promise I wont…unless you want me to." Sasuke said seductively.

"Don't turn around you bastard." Sakura roared as she pulled up her panties and skirt. She then put on her bra and shirt and gave him the okay.

Sasuke turned around and his jaw dropped.

"That's your idea of decent?" Sasuke said. Sakura was waering a red tube top the stopped just high enough on her chest to cover anything that needn't be seen. The top only went an inch below the bottom of her chest. She was wearing a white jean mini skirt that was way to short for Sasuke's liking.

"You're asking to get raped." Sasuke said rolling as eyes.

"Shut up, bastard. Here I am trying to look pretty for you and here you are being the normal icey bastard you always are." Sakura complained turning her back on him crossing her arms and sticking her chin up: A pose that said i-have-no-shame.

"What do you mean trying to look pretty for me? In case you forgot you hate me remember?" Sasuke said in a mocking voice.

"You know I never actually said I hated you." Sakura said pouting that she actually had to admit that.

"Sao if I tried to kiss you right now you wouldn't push me away?" Sasuke asked smirking while walking towards Sakura. Sakura backed up as far as she could. Sasuke just kept coming closer. She ended up against the wall. He was three feet away…two feet …I one foot…An inch. He picked her up pushing her harder against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck. He bent his head down a little. His lips just barley brushed against her own and then …

BANG

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto had just burst into the room.

"I decided you guys have put up with each other long en…Whoah, what are you two doing?" Naruto asked surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura in the position they were in. After that all of the others ran up to see Sakura and Sasuke and all of the others were surprised.

"Man, Uchiha you get all the action." Neji complained. Sasuke just smirked while Sakura pushed him away embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Ino asked stupefied.

"It's pretty obvious she was doing IT." Naruto said. Shikamaru just sighed.

"I was not!" Sakura said defensively.

"Well then what would you call it?" TenTen asked

"I was…"

"Making out with me." Sasuke said proudly. "I told you you wanted some." The Uchiha smirked at how much this was upsetting poor Sakura.

"It was your idea, Icey. And who was it that locked us in here in the first place?" Sakura asked outraged. Everyone moved to the side leaving Naruto the only person in Sakura's line of sight. She walked over to him an…Well lets just say this would be rated M if I actually tell you guys how bad he had the shit beat out of him. Everyone returned to their seats after that not wanting to anger the very short tempered demon at the moment. So after that everyone just got quite. But of course it wouldn't be a good story if they stayed like that for long…

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Well anyways the next chapter will be truth or dare and all I'm going to say is that s certain someone gets a kiss. Bet you cant figure out who it is! ;p**

**THANKS:**

**Reviews:**

**Sakuratwin13**

**Fruitsbasketangel**

**Emo-kitty**

**Gaaragirl14**

**Friesenator**

**Confuzzled239**

**SaphireGloom**

**SakuraxSasuke12**

**Mwth06**

**XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsx (congrats you all reviewed chap. 3)**

**Favs:**

**1. ****AnimeFreak4261**

**2. ****Friesenator**

**3. ****Gaaragirl14**

**4. ****Lady Hasumi Takarabe**

**5. ****PinkHairedNinja**

**6. ****SakuraxSasuke12**

**7. ****SaphireGloom**

**8. ****XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX**

**9. ****chibigurl-94**

**10. ****corky22**

**11. ****emo-kitty**

**12. ****sasusaku143**

**(congrats you all but my on your favs list at one point in time.)**

**Alerts:**

**1. ****AnimeFreak4261**

**2. ****ElektratheAssassin0891**

**3. ****Friesenator**

**4. ****Gaaragirl14**

**5. ****Kyoufushou**

**6. ****Lady Hasumi Takarabe**

**7. ****SakuraxSasuke12**

**8. ****SaphireGloom**

**9. ****XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX**

**10. ****emo-kitty**

**11. ****fruitsbasketangel**

**12. ****kittygoesmeow**

**13. ****lil'spaz**

**14. ****mwth06**

**15. ****sakuratwin13**

**(congrats you all point me on ur alert list at one point in time ;p) THANKS!! ;p**


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I can only get one chapter up for this story today. Actually I might get in two idk. (sighs. I am so very tired.) lol. (yawns) Well I only have one chapter left to write in my other story then I will devote my full attention to finishing this story and then idk. I have another story I have to finish and I might do a sequel to one of my stories and I have been writing (typin) all frickin day. (yawn…again) Well anyway im sure you all have bvery busy lives and don't want to listen to me yawn anymore so here is the story.**

After the cough 'bathroom incident' cough, everyone got pretty quiet. There was still another thirty minutes left bef…

SMACK!

"Sasuke you know that none of that was my idea. You prevent. You practically forced me against the wall." Sakura yelled.

"Actually I remember you practically begging me to make out with you." Sasuke said.

BAM!

Now Sasuke had a red cheek and a bump on his head.

"Would you stop hitting me?!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura.

"What does your other cheek feel laft out? Because you're really asking for me to slap it." Sakura screamed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to make another remark but then Ino cut in.

"That's it I cant take it anymore. We have to do something. I cant sit here and watch you two argue any longer. I'm going to lose it." Ino said jumping up and pulling at her hair.

"I think you already have, Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"Yeah, are you on crack or something?" Sasuke asked. He then rethought his statement and decided to apologize to the crazy blonde.

"Sorry Ino." Sasuke said waving his hands innocently. Everyone was really scared of Ino at this point and time and would proabaly do anything she asked. That's when she got her idea.

"Oh, you're sorry huh Uchiha. Well I'll tell you what, if you and the guys play Truth or Dare then I will forgive you, okay?" Ino asked looking proudly around the room. The girls squeeled in delight, while the guys rolled their eyes.

Eventually everyone ended up in a circle on the plane floor.

"Okay now all we need is a bottle." Ino said smiling.

"Hey Alfie, could you fetch us an empty bottle?" Naruto called. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto! He is my butler so you cant tell him what to do. And stop calling him Alfie." Sakura yelled hitting Naruto upside the head.

"Thank you Madame." Alfred said handing Sakura an empty bottle. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I get to go first since it was my idea." Ino squealed snatching the bottle from Sakura's hand.

Ino spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. It got slower and slower and… It stopped on Sakura. Ino squealed in delight knowing exactly what she would do. Put then the plane dipped the tiniest bit and the bottle moved to Naruto. Ino sweat dropped, while Naruto jumped up and yelled.

"Go ahead dare me anything. I would, do anything." Naruto said proudly.

"How about jump off of the plane?" Ino asked still angry she didn't get Sakura. Naruto screamed and walked depressed over to the parachutes.

"Naruto, sit down I was just kidding. Let's see now. I dare you too… put your underwear on your head." Ino said evilly.

Naruto walked to his bag and pulled out a pair of underwear with teddy bears on them. He put them on his head and frowned at the loss of dignity. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Hey Naruto, why did you grab those underwear? You could have grabbed a pair of underwear that wasn't so embarrassing." Sakura said trying hard not to laugh.

"Well because these are my only pair duh." Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped and looked horrified.

"I cant believe you only brought two pairs of underwear!" Sakura screamed.

"I didn't bring two pairs of under wear. I told you these were my only pair." Naruto said without shame. It was if he saw nothing wrong with this.

"Wait! Don't you mean that's your only pair besides the ones you have on?" TenTen asked.

"No I'm not wearing any underwear right now. I heard it was bad luck to wear underwear on a plane." Naruto said almost proud that he had NO UNDERWEAR ON! **(A/N: That's something my grandma told me. I know so stupid right?)**

Everyone jumped back away from him horrified.

After a long silence Ino finally cut in. "Okay back to the game. Naruto take those off your head and spin the bottle." Ino demanded. Naruto threw the underwear back in his bag and sat down to spin the bottle. Naruto, like Ino, was hoping to get either Sasuke or Sakura. He knew exactly what he would do if he got one of them. The bottle got slower and slower and almost stopped in front of Sasuke but it kept on going and instead landed on Neji. Naruto frowned. He is the only one who actually wants to make out with someone and I had to get him. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Truth." The Hyugga stated.

Naruto smiled inwardly. There was one thing Neji wouldn't admit…

"Neji Hyugga…have you ever…loved a girl?" Naruto asked his voice filled with suspense.

"Naruto, Neji has had to many girlfriends to count. You just wasted your question." TenTen said.

"No I haven't. Having a fling with some girl isn't the same as loving her. Sure Neji's done it up about a dozen times but has he ever truly loved a girl for who they are?" Naruto explained.

Sakura looked astonished. "Naruto, that's actually smart." She said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"I think you have been watching too many chick flicks." Sasuke said.

"Shut-up teme. Well Neji answer the question." Naruto demanded looking at Neji suspiciously.

"Yes." The Hyugga stated. Everyone looked surprised especially TenTen. TenTen was sitting by him and when he said this she put her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright Neji? Do you have a fever or something?" TenTen asked. Neji just moved her hand.

"Who? Who is it?" Naruto asked happy with his success.

"That wasn't part of the question. You are only aloud to ask me one question." Neji stated boldly. Evreyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto you should have asked about a specific girl. Baka!" Sakura shouted at Naruto hitting him on the head…again. Naruto just can't catch a break.

"Okay well anyway, now its Neji's turn." Ino said handing Neji the bottle. Neji spun and once again it came so close to landing on Sakura that people were biting their nails. But unfortunately, it passed her up and went to Hinata. Hinata blushed. Neji of course would go easy on his cousin.

"Dare!" Hinata shouted. Everyone's jaw dropped. Hinata was going to be dared.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yes, nii-chan." Hinata replied.

"Okay. I dare…" Neji paused.

"You, Hinata Hyugga…" He paused again. Now everyone was curious as to what he would say.

"To…" Everyone was biting their nails in anxiety.

"hug Naruto." Neji said. At this everyone fell over anime style. Hinata just turned red as a Tomato and fainted. Naruto helped her to sit back on her knees. She slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto of course ruined the moment and just pulled her in quickly and then late go to argue with Neji.

"That was the stupidest dare I have ever heard. You could have at least given me a break and dared her to kiss me." Naruto complained.

Neji got furious at that. He stood up and wacked Naruto upside his head.

"If you ever touch my cousin I'll kill you. Got that Baka?" Neji threatened. Naruto just cried and whimpered

"Why is it always me?" he asked.

"Because you are a Baka. No it's Hinata's turn." Sakura said handing Hinata the bottle. Hinata took the bottle and spun it. It got slower..and slower…and slower.. and then… It stopped on Sasuke! Everyone gasped. Ino and Naruto smiled mischeviously. They both moved over to Hinata.

"Come on Hinata do it for me?" Naruto begged pouting.

"Yeah, Hinata. Just dare him to kiss her." Ino said. Hinata pushed both of them to the side.

"No. I can not do that to Sakura-chan." Hinata said boldly.

"Sasuke I dare you to skip your turn." Hinata said proud that she was being so nice. Ino and Naruto weren't though.

"Hinata?! Why didn't you make them kiss?" Ino screamed.

"Yeah, Hinata! You should have made them kiss!" Naruto yelled. Then both Naruto and Ino gasped at what they had just said.. no screamed out loud. They turned around to see a furious Sasuke and a Furious Sakura.

"Ino pig!" Sakura yelled

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I think its time we continued our game, don't you Naruto?" Ino asked jumping behind Shikamaru.

"Yeah me too." Naruto replied jumping behind Hinata.

"Sasuke san, its your turn." Hinata said handing Sasuke the bottle. Sasuke took the bottle and spun it. Sure enough what goes around comes around. The bottle landed on none other then Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Truth." Naruto said.

"Now, Naruto what happened to you doing anything huh? Not chicken are you?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Sasuke teme. Take that back I go with Dare." Naruto said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay Naruto. I dare…" Sasuke paused.

"I dare you to kiss…" Sasuke paused again.

"I dare you to kiss Alfred." Sasuke said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Naruto looked mortified.

"Are you serious? I cant do that teme!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Naruto but you have to. A dare is a dare." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura just giggled.

"Oh Alfred…" She called.

"Go head Naruto lay one on him." Sasuke smirked.

"I hate you teme." Naruto said as he started to cry. He got up and walked towards the scared butler.

"Master Naruto? Master Naruto what are you doing?" Alfred said frightened. Naruto just grabbed the scared butler's arms and pulled him close.

Then… SMOOCH. Naruto laid one right on Alfred's lips. Nice and wet.

"Wow Naruto. I never said you had to kiss him on the lips. Are you sure your straight?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura just giggled as Alfred fainted and Naruto fell over anime style. Everyone was in a roar of laughter.

**A/N: See I told you someone would get a kiss. Lol I bet no one saw that coming. **


	7. Seven minutes in hell!

**A/N: Hey guys there will probably be five to seven more chapters before I end this fic. I am going to end it at Sakura's party. What I need to know though is if you guys want me to write a chapter about the girls going shopping or would you rather me just skip to Thursday afternoon. It is Tuesday in this chapter. So I could just skip shopping on Wednesday and go straight to Thursday. Thursday will be hilarious. I can't give you the exact details but if you read this chapter you might figure out why. Friday will be very interesting too, but more suspenseful and romantic then funny. So give me some reviews I need to know what you all want me to do! ;p**

The gang had finally landed and was being escorted in a lemo to Sakura's mansion. When they got out of the car everyone just gawked at how amazingly huge the mansion was.

"Sakura, that's your house!" Ino screamed so loud everyone covered their ears.

"Yeah I know it's big." Sakura said shyly. Sasuke just gave her a suspicious look and was about to ask her something but then Naruto interfered.

"Hey guys are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to go into the gigantic house hovering over us." Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah let's go and get our stuff." TenTen said cheerily.

"No need. Alfred you did tell the maids and butlers I was returning right?" Sakura inquired her butler.

"Of course Madame." Alfred snapped his fingers and three men came out with carts.

"They will get our stuff and bring it inside. To the movie room, men" Sakura demanded politely. The three men got all of the bags out of the limousine and put them on the carts. There was a spare cart and the men decided to leave it outside for the moment while they rolled the other carts filled with luggage to the mansion. Naruto looked mischievously at the spare cart and snuck off with it.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Ino shouted running down the path, outlined with Sakura trees. Sakura ironically loved Sakura trees and often had them all over the place where ever she lived. The gang followed Ino down the path.

They were at the door to the mansion when Sasuke looked suspiciously around.

"What's the matter Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke forgot about what was bothering him and smirked.

"Sasuke Kun, eh Pinky?" Sasuke asked giving her a smirk. Sakura blushed realizing what he was going at.

"Did I say Sasuke kun? I meant Icey. Yeah that's it." Sakura stated nervously. Sasuke just smirked and put his hand around her waist. At that Sakura forgot all of her nervousness and…

SMACK!

She slapped him right across the face. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look as a vein popped out his forehead. It was at that moment that Naruto decided to come flying down the pathway on certain luggage cart. Everyone gasped and jumped out of his way as the luggage cart went straight threw the front door. It hit the bottom of a staircase and Naruto went flying up the stairs. Everyone sweat dropped as they walked in the house to see a beat up Naruto rubbing his head with one hand and his butt with the other. Sasuke smirked and of course had to comment.

"Wow I've heard of falling down the stairs but flying up the stairs? Now that's a new achievement for you dobe." Sasuke said with a sly smirk.

"Naruto! You just broke my front door! You're gonna die!" Sakura screamed as she chased the now fleeing Naruto up the stairs, then down the stairs, then back up the stairs, then back down the stairs. Sasuke smirked and came up with a plan. Sakura was about to run after Naruto up the stairs but Sasuke stuck his foot out and she tripped hitting the stairs head first. Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Get that smirk off your face Uchiha! You look like your on crack always grinning like that." Sakura yelled getting up. Naruto was still running around like an idiot screaming for help when Ino tripped him. Naruto went face first into the ground and everyone started laughing again.

The gang had now made it to the movie room and were all sitting around talking to each other.

That's when Naruto had a moment of realization and went to sit by Ino.

"Ino, we still haven't gotten him to kiss her yet. We have to get him to kiss her. That's the first stage of operation Icey/Pinky." Naruto whispered in Ino's ear. Ever since Naruto had the idea to lock Sasuke and Sakura in the bathroom together him and Ino had secretly been plotting to hook up Sakura and Sasuke. The first step was to get them to kiss each other.

"Yeah. I know Naruto. We just need to find out a way to get them alone together." Ino said. Ino looked around the room and smiled when her eyes met the closet door.

"Naruto I have an idea play along." Ino whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Hey guys you know what we should play a game." Ino said excitedly.

"Not again." Sakura said pouting while Sasuke just suspiciously looked at Ino and Naruto,

"Yeah that's a great idea, Ino." Naruto screamed. Ino gave Shikamaru a fierce glare.

"Troublesome... Alright I'll play." Shikamaru sighed walking over to sit next to Ino. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her over to him. Hinata just blushed madly.

"Hinata will play too, wont you Hinata?" Naruto asked giving her the puppy dog pout. Hinata sighed and nodded knowing this was a bad idea.

"Wait! What game?" Neji asked Ino suspiciously.

"Oh nothing special just this game Ayame told me about. You see a guy spins a bottle and whoever it lands on has to go in the closet and do whatever he wants with him for seven minutes." Ino said.

"Wait a second what if I end up in the closet with Alfred." Naruto asked. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Okay only girls are aloud in the circle so that way you can only end up in there with a girl." Ino said annoyed by Naruto's stupid question. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I and TenTen are definitely playing." Neji said dragging the protesting TenTen to the circle. Everyone looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke just smirked and nodded. He picked Sakura up bridal style and sat her down in the circle of girls, despite her protests.

"Look I don't know what you're thinking pervert but if you think for one second, that I am…" Sakura stopped she noticed the smile on Sasuke's face and decided to shut up.

_He has a plan. He probably already knew the entire reason for Ino wanting to play so he probably came up with a plan to make her look stupid. _

**Are you sure he doesn't just want to…**

_Shut up. He is sick but not that sick._

"Okay well Sasuke since you were the last to join why don't you spin the bottle first." Ino suggested mentally patting herself on the back for her ingenious plan.

"Whatever." Sasuke said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The bottle actually landed on Ino who was sitting next to Sakura. Ino glared at the bottle and it suddenly moved a half inch and landed on Sakura.

**Cha. I'm good! **Inner Ino screamed victory.

"Well see you to love birds later. Have a nice time now. Well not too nice... But you know what I mean." Ino said hastily pushing Sasuke and Sakura into the closet. She locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. She was about to put her ear to the door put Hinata gave her a look and she quickly rethought that.

"So what's your plan?" Sakura asked

"What are you talking about Pinky? You have to do what I want for the next seven minutes." He said with an evil smirk. Sakura's jaw dropped. Was he crazy?

"I thought you had a plan to make them all look stupid for doing this to us?" She asked.

"Why would I want to make them looked stupid? I should thank them actually." Sasuke said his smirk widening.

"Listen buddy, if you think…" She was cut off. He had shoved her against the closet wall/ He whispered in her ear seductively.

"Sakura, why do you hate me so much? This isn't how you acted in the bathroom. I think I liked you better then." He said.

Sakura couldn't move. Every time he got close to her like this she would freeze up. Her face turned bright red as she tried to mumble a command.

"S-S-top" She was surprised when it came out more like a groan then a scream. Sasuke just smiled thinking that was all the more seductive. He slowly brushed his lips on hers. First he kissed the corner of her lips gently. Then he roughly shoved his lips onto hers. Sakura couldn't resist. She let him kiss her. Not only had that but she soon begun to kiss him back. She grabbed his hair and pushed his body harder against hers. He smirked. She stopped to look into his eyes. He looked back into hers. The thing that bothered Sakura was that she didn't see love in his eyes. She only saw lust. That's when she gained control of the situation. She pushed him away and a tear fell down her cheek. That was when Ino opened the closet door. At first Ino was smiling but soon she frowned seeing her best friend on the verge of tears. Sakura ran out the room across the hall and into her own room. The three girls followed. Sasuke walked out the room and received a glare from Naruto.

"What's you're problem dobe?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded to know. Sasuke just leaned against the wall and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

"What's it matter to you?" Sasuke asked.

"It matters to me because she is my friend. All of them are my friends. I don't like it when people hurt my friends, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What about Neji huh?! He is always picking up on TenTen! TenTen isn't your friend?" Sasuke yelled more out of guilt then annoyance.

"That's different." Naruto said.

"How is that any different then if I…" Sasuke was cut off.

"Because I love her and if she didn't want to do anything I wouldn't pressure her." Neji said. Sasuke looked shocked that the all time biggest play boy just admitted he loved someone. Sasuke looked down in shame deciding to end the conversation.

What none of them knew was that the girls could clearly hear them from down the hall. TenTen was blushing madly. Ino was still banging on Sakura's door and Hinata had a look of pride clear on her face.

**A/N: So did you figure out why Thursday will be funny. Well if you haven't I will tell you. It's…because… Wait! I have suddenly had a change in heart. I'm not sayin nothin. ;p R&R**


	8. Making up

**A/N: Not all of you may like this chap. Because it is very dramatic and I know a lot of my readers prefer humor but don't worry I'm not very good at these dramatic scenes so I probably wont type more scenes like this. I don't really have anything to say so here is the story…**

After Ino banging on the door for an hour Sakura finally decided to let her in. TenTen had heard what Neji said and locked herself up in a guest room with Hinata so they could talk. So now it was just a sympathetic Ino behind locked doors with a crying Sakura.

"Sakura I am really sorry. If I would have known…" Ino said.

"It's not your fault Ino. You were just trying to get me a boyfriend who could complain when I have a great friend like you." Sakura said trying to sound happy.

"Sakura what did he do?" Ino said sitting by her best friend and hugging her.

"Nothing. At least not anything I didn't want him to do." Sakura replied shamefully.

"Sakura, I thought…" Ino mumbled.

"I wanted him to…love me. I thought that this was his way of showing me he did. But when I looked into his eyes I didn't see any love. Not a trace of it. All I saw was lust. The same lust he had for his slut girlfriend." Sakura said with disgust. Ino was about to comfort her some more when Sasuke walked in. Ino glared at him furiously while Sakura just looked away.

"How did you get in here?" Ino interrogated him

"I need to talk to Sakura, alone." He said almost coldly.

"You're crazy you know that? Like I would ever…" Ino was cut off.

"Ino, let him talk to me." Sakura said in an almost demanding tone. Ino nodded giving her friend one last hug before walking out the door glaring furiously at the Uchiha. After Ino left and closed the door behind her Sasuke and Sakura were quiet. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"Sakura, why do you live in an apartment when you could live in a mansion?" Sasuke asked. Sakura wasn't surprised he was changing the subject.

"I told you my parents died didn't I." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"My parents died but I still live in a mansion." Sasuke said. Even though she already knew her answer because he felt the same way he just wanted to hear her say it.

"It's different you have a brother. I have no one." Sakura sad keeping her poker face and emotionless voice.

"You can hardly count him as company." Sasuke said.

"Why did you ask a question you already knew the answer to?" Sakura asked smirking, even though a tear was making its way down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"You said you couldn't count your brother as 'company'. That means that you know the reason I don't like to stay in this big mansion is because I feel lonely. You already knew. Now, why did you ask?" Sakura said letting another tear run down her cheek.

"I just wanted to hear you say it that's all." Sasuke said a little surprised she had caught that.

"Do you enjoy hurting me? Do you enjoy toying with my emotions?" Sakura asked looking up at him with hurt eyes.

"No." was all he said.

"Then why is it when ever I'm around you I get hurt?" Sakura asked not expecting an answer.

"Because you love me." Sasuke replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I feel the same way I did when they left me. It's like I hate loving them. I hate loving you." Sakura said smiling at how stupid it sounded.

Sasuke walked closer to her and stopped a few inches from where she sat on the bed. He wanted to hug her and comfort her, but he would wait until she was ready. She was ready. She slowly stood up and stared into his eyes. That's when she saw it. He had love in his eyes now. He had worry guilt sympathy pity but most of all love. She ran to him and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and finally let the tears escape. He was shocked at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and just let her cry. The good thing was that not once did he think of kissing her again. Holding her was enough.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who is it?" TenTen asked.

"Neji." Came the reply. TenTen gasped. She wasn't ready to face him. She didn't know how to react to his confession. Did he know she knew?

"I know you know and I want to talk about it." Neji said.

"TenTen I think you two should talk." Hinata advised. TenTen nodded. Hinata walked over to the door and let Neji in. Giving TenTen one last reassuring glance Hinata turned and left.

"How much did you hear?" Neji asked.

"Enough." TenTen said blushing and looking away. All of a sudden she felt something on her chin. Neji gently forced her to look at him. She was blushing ten shades of red. At this Neji smirked.

"I meant what I said." Neji said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" TenTen asked almost giddy.

"Yes." Neji said leaning in closer. He let his lips brush hers as if to ask permission. He was given it. She slowly let her lips part and then his lips slowly connected with hers. When they broke apart TenTen knew exactly what to say.

"I love you too, Neji kun." TenTen said smiling before standing up, hugging him, and then kissing him again.

**A/N: I know short chap. Well I aint to good at writing this kinda stuff so sorry if this chap sucjks. Well please tell me if you want to hear about them shopping or the hilarious up coming Thursday. Which ever you decide will be the next chapter so choose wisely.**


	9. Jealousy

**A/n:** **I changed my mind the next chapter which will be up by tomorrow night will be the funny chapter because Sakura and Sai are going to be pulling pranks on Sasuke and Ayame and the other way around of course. So I promise the next chapter will be funny.**

Wednesday Sasuke had definitely changed the way he acted towards Sakura. He had become protective of her but had not let up on his bastard like personality. Sakura kept beating the crap out of him for all his rude remarks but also found herself saying thank you a couple of times which surprised everyone. But now it was Thursday morning and they were back in school.

Neji and TenTen were heatedly making out in the corner of the room while Ino was cuddling with Shikamaru who just seemed to be really bored. That's when Naruto walked in. Something had been on his mind since yesterday and he really needed to talk to Ino.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled. Ino stopped her cuddling and looked up at Naruto. Naruto looked around cautiously before turning back to talk to Ino.

"Hey Ino are we still trying to…you know…hook Sasuke and Sakura up?" Naruto asked timidly feeling a little guilty about Tuesday night's happenings.

At first Ino looked dumbfounded but then something clicked that made her jump up throwing her fist in the air.

"Of course. We can't just give up. Come on man. Okay so the closet was a bad idea. Minor set back. We need to get them alone again though." Ino stopped her jumping for a second and put her index finger on her chin in a thinking manor.

"What about the dance tomorrow night?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He was then attacked By Ino who smothered him in kisses gave him a big hug and then exclaimed: "You're a genius Shika kun."

"Okay but there is no way Sasuke would swallow his pride enough to ask her and I really don't see Sakura doing that either." Naruto said. Ino looked around for something they could use and then it hit her. Literally it hit her.

Ino fell to the ground along with the other person who had just bumped into her.

"Hey watch it bi…" Ino stared at Ayame and then a mischievous grin crossed her face.

"What's you're problem Ino pig?" Ayame asked rolling her eyes before standing up. Ino tried her hardest not to punch the girl's lights out. Ayame could prove to be useful.

"Hey Ayame, you know what I heard?" Ino asked in a gossipy tone. This tone of course attracted the bringer of all evil to listen to what Ino had to say.

"I heard that Sasuke absolutely hates the new girl. I heard that he likes you." Ino squealed trying to sound happy for the bi…girl.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah he said something about needing to talk to you. Oh and something about asking you to the dance." Ino said. Ayame jumped with delight. It just so happened that at that very moment a very unfortunate Sasuke walked in the door with a very angry Sakura.

Ayame pushed Sakura out the way and clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke kun! You weren't here yesterday." Ayame said making a pouty face.

"Ayame? I thought I broke up with you?" Sasuke said looking bored.

"Yeah but you didn't mean it did you? You know I can forgive you. I even have a get back together present for you." Ayame said seductively.

"Look I…" Sasuke was cut off by Ayame's lips smashing onto his. After a while he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer. The whole time an angry Sakura was glaring at them. Ino hurriedly took that as her cue and ran over to Sakura. Making sure she spoke loud enough for Sasuke to over hear she said:

"Sakura! You wouldn't believe who I was just talking to." Ino squealed. Sakura just looked dumbfounded.

"Sai! He is so cute and he was asking about you. Come on why we don't go meet him." Ino dragged the protesting Sakura who was mumbling something about shit…sluts…and ice cold bastards.

With Sakura!

"Hey Sai this is my friend Sakura." Ino said walking up to a boy who looked a lot like Sasuke.

Whoa he is fine. Mhmmm.

Hey what about…

Forget Sasuke and his slut we have a gorgeous hottie right here in front of us. Hey look he is staring at you.

"Ugh..Huh?" Sakura said.

Whoa you look pretty stupid.

Shut up! 

"Sai was just asking if you wanted to sit by him today." Ino said giving Sakura a suspicious glare.

"Oh...Ugh… Yeah. That would be great." Sakura said as she took a seat next to Sai. Ino walked off to leave the two alone.

"So…err…pinky…why were you all spacey a few seconds ago? You know you look really ugly when you space off like that." Sai said. Sakura turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"My name is Sakura not pinky and I don't look ugly when I space out. Besides I wasn't spacing out I was thinking about something." Sakura said folding her arms across her chest and sticking her chin up proudly.

"Thinking and spacing out are the same thing pinky. You are really stupid you know that." Sai said. Sakura looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"You know you're cute for an idiot." Sai said smirking at how angry Sakura got at that comment.

"I am not cute..." Sakura was going to say 'I am not cute for a stupid girl because I am not stupid but she was cut off by none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

"Got that right." Sasuke said when he walked by. Ayame who he had his arm around snicker and made a l sign at Sakura before both walked away.

"I would guess that's your ex but he is way too popular to have gone out with someone like you." Sai said.

"He isn't my ex because he isn't good enough to go out with someone like me.' Sakura snapped back.

She isn't obsessed with that Uchiha snob. She's…different. I like her.

"Whatever pinky." Sai said. He smiled at her though. For some reason Sakura liked it when he smiled so she smiled back.

Sai had first period with Sakura and somewhere in that first period class she ended up holding his hand. She felt good when she was around him. She decided that she liked his company.

Sai and Sakura were holding hands as they walked out the classroom door and this did not go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha. Sasuke had been watching her all class period and in second period he made sure to sit in the seat right in front of her.

Sai didn't have second period with them and Sasuke was definitely happy about that. When he turned around and noticed Sakura didn't even notice he had sat in front of her he decided to make his presence known. He quickly pulled Ayame into a rough kiss. Sakura still didn't seem to notice so he decided to let his hands roam. At this Ayame started to moan. That got Sakura's attention.

Sakura just smiled at them and walked off out of the class seeing as the bell had rung. Sasuke dropped Ayame who fell to the ground with a thump. Ayame just got up to find that Sasuke was no where to be found.

Sasuke walked out the classroom to find Sai and Sakura standing really close. Sai was leaning down and Sakura was getting on her tips toes. Sasuke was not about to let that happen.

He grabbed Sai by the collar and threw him on the floor. At this Sakura grabbed his arm in order to pull him back.

"Sasuke stop it. Uchiha if you don't leave him alone…" Sakura was cut off by an angry Sasuke.

"Oh so now you're calling me by my last name? What do you think you're doing anyway?" Sasuke pointed at her accusingly.

"Less then what you were doing in Lit class with that slut." Sakura screamed back. Sai got off the ground and put his hand around Sakura's waist. He pulled her away from the Uchiha.

"Come on Sakura lets go somewhere else." Sai said coaxing Sakura to not make a scene with the Uchiha. Uchiha glared daggers at Sai before turning around to look at the confused Ayame behind him. Ayame jumped into his arms and asked what happened. Of course Sasuke just rolled his eyes and told her to shut up.

**A/n: I am leaving for a week to go on vacation on June 23. (this sat.) So I will try and finish this fic by then but I cant make any promises. RandR**


	10. Chiken ass Uchiha! Still sexy?

Sai had just pulled Sakura to their next class.

"Sai let go of me! I need to go and kick his ass." Sakura screamed thrashing around in Sai's strong arms. Sai pinned her to the wall.

"No. You'll get in trouble if you do that. I have a much better idea." Sai said smiling evilly.

Sakura got the picture and became very interested. Sai started to whisper the secret in her ear while Sakura smiled with pleasure at what she was hearing.

Sakura grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him into their next class: history. Their sensei, Asuma, was sitting at his desk filling out paper work as the students poured into the room. Sakura ran to the very back row and sat in the corner with Sai. She continued holding his hand as the rest of the students came in and took their seats.

Od course, Sasuke sat next to Ayame and the only two seat left were right in front of Sakura and Sai. This was perfect. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little. At that Sasuke turned around and Sakura immediately dropped Sai's hand and blushed. She was lucky she was such a great actress.

Sakura waited for Sasuke to turn around before nodding at Sai and scribbling something on a piece of paper. She tossed the note up to Sasuke and he looked at her suspiciously.

He opened the note and read it, shocked. The note read: I'm realy sorry and I think we need to talk. Meet me in the girl's bathroom in five minutes.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and she tried her hardest to make her eyes water. She raised her hand and in a cracked voice asked:

"Sensei may I be excused?" Asuma nodded and Sakura walked out of the room with her head held down solemnly. When she stepped outside into the hallway she jumped up in the air and whispered "Yes!" She ran quickly to the janitor's closet smiling happily.

Sasuke had been watching the clock and every second killed him. He almost flinched after three minutes but hid his anxiety. He was Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't get this way over girls. He was kidding himself because Haruno Sakura wasn't just any girl. She was Princess Pinky. She was…different. Sasuke sighed and let his head fall onto the desk resulting in a large bang. The entire classroom turned to look at him and he just glared at every one of them.

That's when he noticed five minutes were up. He jumped out of his chair and walked to the door hastily. He could hear Ayame calling him back like a banshee but he ignored her. He ignored the teacher too.

Sasuke through the girl's bathroom door open and saw Sakura in tears just a few feet away.

"Sakura I'm…" He didn't even get to finish. He felt a pressure on his ankle when he took a step and no sooner then he looked down did a bucket of glue fall over him. He was stunned!

He looked up at Sakura and she was laughing her ass of.

"You think this is funny Haruno?!" He yelled. She nodded.

"Not as funny as this though." Sakura picked up a bucket the Uchiha hadn't noticed before and threw it's contents at him. All he could see was white…feathers? Oh no.

Sasuke wiped the glue and feathers from his eyes only to see Sakura rolling on the floor in laughter. He tried to take a step toward her but tripped on the trip wire and fell face first onto the girls' bathroom floor. Sakura just kept laughing as she walked out of the bathroom. As she opened the door she was pleasured with the sound of the ringing bell. It was break.

"I guess your doomed by the bell, icey the fallen angel." Sakura chimed as she stepped aside to let the herd of girls into the bathroom.

In seconds flashing camera phones were going off and girly squeals could be heard as Sasuke Uchiha's life went straight down the crapper.

Sasuke had spent his break in the principal's office and five minutes of his favorite class in the nurses office. First he was put on probation for the day and then he had to get off all the glue and feathers and then he had to get bandages for the scratches he received while trying to escape his fan girls who for some reason found him extremely hot in feathers and glue. He was Uchiha Sasuke so he couldn't blame them.

He walked into the gym with his head held high. He had activity class next and his activity was boxing. No matter what people may think of him now he would work all of it off in the ring. He smirked his famous Uchiha smirk and walked through the gym doors. First all was quite not a single person moved or said a word. Then the boys started to snicker and soon burst out laughing. Sasuke's pride however was redeemed when his fan girls attacked him with twice the normal vigor.

With Sakura

Sakura had volleyball for activity and was trying her hardest not to laugh when Sasuke Uchiha walked in free from all the feathers and glue. She smirked when everything got really quite and her smirk grew when the boys began to laugh. Her mouth fell open in shock, however, when every girl on her team ran over to Sasuke. She was literally the only girl on the court. She dropped the ball she was holding and stared dumbfounded.

With Sasuke

After Sasuke had plowed through his many fan girls he looked over at all the guys in his boxing class. They were all shocked some of them were even crying. Tch. They thought they could bring down the Uchiha Sasuke. He was way too awesome for them. It was then that he noticed only one girl standing in the middle of the volleyball court. She had pink hair and wide green eyes. She looked completely dumb founded. He smirked and walked over to her.

With Sakura

She didn't move a muscle as the man the devil was afraid of walked towards her.

"You really shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. I know how bad you want me to…"

Sakura couldn't help it. He was pissing her off way too god damn much. She pulled her fist back and punch him right in the jaw before he could even finish his sentence. The whole gym got quite.

All of a sudden the boys started sheering and calling out her name to congratulate her. The girl's were glaring at her like she was crazy and Sasuke just stood there messaging his throbbing jaw. That's when Anko the volleyball coach came to the rescue.

"Sakura Haruno you are going to see the principal at recess got it?" Anko yelled. Sakura nodded but kept her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a frown. She was pissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha do you need to go to the nurse?" Anko asked. Sasuke shook his head without taking his calculating eyes off of Sakura for a second.

"Alright good. I don't know where the boxing coach is so we will be joining the two classes. It will be two courts. Three matches. Four teams. Sasuke Uchiha you are captain one. Kiba Inuzuka you are second captain. Amaya you are third captain and Karin you are fourth captain."

Karin stomped her foot in disappointment because she wouldn't be with Sasuke and Amaya looked near tears. Sakura almost attacked Anko when the announcement was made.

"Anko you know I'm the best player here. Why aren't I a captain?!" Sakura shouted. Anko gestured to the Uchiha and Sakura looked down in defeat. Anko was right. Sasuke smirked becoming his old self once more.

"Uchiha vs. Karin and Kiba vs. Amaya, now pick your teams." Anko called. The four captains took turns picking teams. Sasuke, of course, went for only the best male boxers and picked one girl because the coach said he had to. Karin picked all of her friends: the girly, popular, helpless girls who didn't have any idea how to play volleyball. Sakura predicted an easy victory for Sasuke and decided that if she beat her opponent she would face off against Sasuke and could kill him. She mentally jumped for joy SINGING: ding dong Icey's dead. Sharp cold Icey's dead. Which old Icey? The bastard Icey. The bastard Icey's dead.

Later on.

Sakura had been picked very first by Kiba and she was jumping for joy that Sasuke hadn't picked her.

Sasuke's team had defeated Karin's with ease. She hadn't scored a single point and girls like her just really pissed Sakura off. Karin shouldn't be aloud anywhere near a volleyball. Sakura set up on the other court with her team. She was front-right spiker. Sakura had an amazing arm so spiking and serving was where she shined and she would be serving next rotation. She was in the perfect spot. The other team was serving first and Sakura bent her knees getting ready for the game to start.


	11. Fight2thedeath! Volleyball gone too far?

Sakura's eyes followed the ball as it zoomed over the net. However was serving must have a decent arm. She smirked.

"Set me up!" She yelled to the setter who was making her way under the ball. It just so happened that this was the setter she partnered with everyday so far. The girl's name was Chodai. Chodai was facing the opposite of Sakura so she had to do a back set which turned out perfect. Sakura ran forward; left right left and jump… Sakura jumped as high as she could and swung her arm with the force of her turning body. She felt her cupped hand make perfect contact with the ball and followed through. The ball zoomed at the speed of light right down onto the court floor next to the front row setter.

Sakura smirked this would be easy.

It was five to one. The other team had scored a point and got their chance to serve. Sakura however spiked the serve. That's usually illegal but since her feet didn't come off the ground it was fine. So now it was six to one. Sakura's serve. This would be good.

Sakura held the ball out in front of her with her left hand. Her left foot was in front and her right foot was in back. Her toes and shoulders were both facing the net. She pulled her right arm back and let it hand limply as she threw the ball up the perfect height and with the perfect timing her hand tensed and shot forward hitting the ball with amazing accuracy. The ball zoomed right where she wanted it too; on the line.

Sakura not only had a strong arm but also dangerous accuracy. She could control the ball perfectly and loved to trick the opponent and make them think the ball was going out but it would actually land on the line or in other words in. Sakura smirked and slanted her eys evilly. This would be fun.

Run you little rats! Sakura will get you! Mwahahahaha!

So sakura was getting a little caught up in her whole revenge on Sasuke plan. Who could blame her?

Later:

Sakura's team had killed the other team. Well not really but she would really kill Sasuke. She was already in her spot: front-right.

"Hey Sakura, maybe you should be setter or even take the bench. You won the entire last game on your serving. Your arm has to be tired." Chodai called. Kiba, the captain, was serving.

"Leave her alone Chodai. Isn't it obvious she has a score to settle?" Kiba called. Sakura turned to him and smiled. He gave her a thumbs up and she slightly blushed. She couldn't get distracted though.

"Kill Saskue Uchiha!" She whispered to herself. That was her goal and her only focus was to see him lying there dead! Ha ha aha aha! She laughed again and started choking. Everyone was staring at her but she just ignored them.

"ime to end this Uchiha!" Sakura called. Sasuke just smirked and shrugged.

"Whatever pinky." He said.

"Blow the damn whistle!" Sakura yelled and with that the whistle was blown and Kiba sent a ball flying over the net. Sasuke dived to bump it and was back up and in his spot in no time. The setter set him up and he spiked it straight down at Sakura. He was front-left, so he was only a net away from her. Sakura bent down until her butt was practically on the floor. She angled her arms slightly towards the setter and let the ball land on her arms with an ear piercing slap. The ball popped up into the air right over the setter's head and Sakura was back up in no time waiting for the ball. The setter got and Sakura was off with her left right left and jump, spiking the ball straight down at Sasuke, He bumped it same as her and this continued for at least five minutes. In fact there was only five minutes left of class. Sakura decided to end this. Once she got her serve she would be unstobbaly. She let Sasuke hit the ball and let the ball hit the ground on her side of the net. Her entire team looked horrified then Kiba called.

"Get the ball back guys and its her serve." Everyone understood now and got back into ready positions all smirking with pride. Sakura and Sasuke's energy was traveling to everyone else because even the most unmotivated players on their teams were staring down the enemy waiting for battle. This game of volleyball had become part of Sakura and Sasuke's love war and it was an important battle that neither side wanted to lose.

The other team served the ball and one of Sakura's teammates bumped it up with perfect accuracy with fire in her eyes. Even Chodai was exciting. She was sweating and red-faced but her eyes were burning little fires and her teeth were gritted in a monstrous fashion. Yes this game of volleyball was fierce. Chodai set it to Sakura and Sakura played it smart aiming for the other side of the court: right for the line. She made her mark and now it was her serve. She jumped up in the air screaming yes.

"Now you will die Uchiha!" Sakura screamed and all of her team jumped in screaming as well. Sakura took her spot and picked up the ball. She got into her server's position happily smirking evilly as she aimed for Uchiha Sasuke. She swung, made contact, and the ball zoomed faster then ever before almost at the speed of light to Uchiha Sasuke's face. He bent his knees and got ready. Then he bumped it over the net and the only thing heard was the slap the ball made against his arms. Everyone was quite and still. Sakura had to slide across the court to dive into the floor to bump the ball and look up relieved to see it made it over the net. Sasuke hit it back over all the way across the court and once more Sakura dived and hit it over. This time Sasuke had to dive to hit it over.

One by one their teammates gave them freaky looks and walked off the court. Sasuke and Sakura never quit though. Not until the bell rang and the ball literally popped in midair.

Even the poor ball couldn't take the heat of these two lovers. Sasuke hit it once more and it popped before it even made it over the net.

The bell rang and all of the students walked out of the gym giving strange looks to the two volleyball, lover, enemies who were standing still simply glaring at one another. Sasuke was he first to break the silence. He smirked and walked toward the door.

"I was the last one to hit it. I win." He called. Sakura looked around and saw noone was in the gym. She picked up the nearest volleyball and WACK! There went Uchiha Sasuke's head. Just kidding he wasn't beheaded. He just got a really big bump. Sakura who had been glaring daggers at the man's back laughed as she walked gracefully past him.

"You let it hit the floor. I win." She said giving the victory sign, sticking her tongue out, and walking out the gym. Sasuke was about to go after her but he unfortunately fainted.


	12. Bleed my Heart Out

Sakura had just walked out of the gym when Kiba walked up next to her. They walked together since they both had to go to the cafeteria.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit by me and my friends at lunch. They would love you. They would love anyone who had the guts to stand up to Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba said admiringly. Sakura smiled happily and nodded knowing her friends would understand. She walked and joked happily with Kiba about the volleyball game until they reached the cafeteria. He opened the door for her and she walked in saying thank you. All of a sudden the cafeteria got drop dead silent. All eyes were on her and as much as she looked around she couldn't find her friends. She wondered where they were.

Kiba pulled her by the arm gently and walked with her to his table. Everyone watched her go with him. The guys watched in envy and the girls almost looked pleased that she was with Kiba. She knew exactly why too: Uchiha Sasuke. Where was he anyway? He probably caught up with the rest of the gang. He would be fine. The cafeteria returned to it's usual loud self and Sakura wasn't getting the spotlight anymore.

Sakura watched as Kiba drug her to a table with five other people. She smiled at all of them and waved. None of them smiled back. She almost seemed out of place.

Kiba sat down and pulled her into her own seat. The people at the table didn't even seem to notice her. That was new.

"Hey guys!" Kiba called and they all looked over to him.

"This is my new friend Sakura." He said pointing to her happily. They didn't seem at all happy to see her. They didn't seem mad either though.

"Sakura, the blonde sitting over there is Temari." Sakura looked at Temari and noticed that her and all of the others were wearing strange clothes. They were all punk. Temari had her hair pulled back into four different ponytails and wore a black shirt with a skull on it. She also had a skull necklace and skull earrings.

"That is her brother Gaara." Kiba said pointing to a red head who wore a lot of black shit in his eyes and had a tattoo on his forehead that meant love. He was wearing a dark brown jacket with the kanji symbol for blood on the chest and color. Neither Temari nor Gaara had even smirked at her. They just stared.

"That's Kankoru." Kiba said now gesturing toward a brunette young man who had purple tattoo markings all over his face. He was wearing an all black jacket with a green symbol on it that Sakura didn't know. She would ask Kiba about it later. Once more she was greeted with nothing.

"That is Shino." Kiba said pointing to a young man with spiky black hair and glasses. He wore a hood over most of his face though and a turtleneck that covered his mouth. His lip was pierced too. That was freaky.

"The one stuffing his face is Chouji." Kiba said pointing to Chouji; a spiky haired light brunette with a cap on. It was an all black cap with the same green symbol on it. Sakura thought now would be a good time to start a conversation.

"What is that green symbol?" She asked more directed to Kiba.

"That is the symbol for our heavy metal band. Neat huh?" Kiba smiled proudly.

"You have a band?" Sakura asked looking astonished.

"Yeah but we are only small time." Kiba said disappointed.

"Can I hear you play?" She asked hopefully. She looked around and no one said a word. She looked down sadly and Kiba new he had to do something.

"Hey guys, she punched Uchiha in gym today. Right in the jaw." Kiba said. Temari smirked madly.

"Welcome to the group. You listen to heavy metal?" Temari asked.

"Yeah of course. It's only the best thing in the world." Sakura said. At this Shino looked up surprised and Kankuro jumped up.

"Well if you dis Uchiha and you love heavy metal your welcome to come to one of our practices. Our next one is tonight at seven." Kankuro said. Temari looked a little doubtful but smiled anyway and nodded.

Sakura saw the doubt and couldn't help but ask.

"What's the matter Temari?" Sakura looked hopeful that Temrai would say something but it was Kiba who spoke. He sounded sad and that scared Sakura since he was usually happy.

"She is just worried your going to ditch us." Kiba said.

"Ditch you? Why would I do that?" Sakura asked confused. Kiba was taking too long to answer so Temari jumped in and practically yelled.

"Because we aren't popular. If those popular kids came and asked you to be somewhere tonight you would ditch us wouldn't you?" Temari asked. Sakura looked stunned but shook her head.

"What popular kids?" She asked still confused.

"The Uchiha and his gang." Kankuro cut in. Sakura stared in awe.

"I'm friends with Sasuke's 'gang'. I have to say I pretty much hate the Uchiha right now but I'm okay with the rest of them. Just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean I'd ditch you for them. I can be friends with both of you." Sakura said honestly. Temari looked a little suspicious but calmed down.

"You can try." Temari said. Sakura looked at Kiba who seemed to be lost in memories.

"What happened to make you guys hate them so much?" Sakura asked.

Temari was the first to jump up and bang her fist on the table in rage.

"That Ino slut stole my boyfriend. Shikamaru had been dating me for a whole year. All of a sudden she came along two years ago and stole him from me. He completely stopped talking to me and she always gave me dirty looks." Temari yelled.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like…Actually it does. She loves Shikamaru very much though. She wasn't doing it just to be mean." Sakura tried to take up for her friend.

"I love him too!" Temari practically yelled at Sakura for Ino's mistake.

"But who is it that he loves?" Sakura asked and Temari finally calmed down sitting in her chair and looking off into space to contemplate this new idea.

"What happened to you Kiba kun?" Sakura asked. Kiba stayed quiet for a moment and then answered softly.

"Hinata used to be my girlfriend but then Naruto came and she had been having a problem with the whole heavy metal thingy anyway so I told her to go and talk to Naruto one day. I thought she could at least stay friend with me but she talked to him that day and never talked to me again." Kiba said sadly. Sakura nodded her head in calculation then came up with a solution.

"Well since I'm friends with both of you guys I can invite you all to my party this Saturday. You guys can be the band if you want." They all nodded in agreement. Choji went back to eating and Shino went back to being Shino. Temari started talking with Kankuro and Gaara just kept staring at Sakura. To him she was just so different. She was amazing. The lunch bell rang indicating recess and Sakura told them about her punishment. She got up and emptied her tray and ran off to the principals office.


	13. Wars over: no one wins

Sakura walked into the principal's office thinking about her party. She knew where she was having it and the butlers had already cleaned the place up. She would order pizza. A whole bunch of pizza and have two liters too. There would be the awesome lighting effects that her maids were working on right this moment and there was the stage she had set up for Bleed my Heart out: Kiba's band.

Sakura stood in from of a white desk with a lady typing at the computer. She had brown hair and golden eyes that Sakura only glimpsed for a second as the lady glanced up and nodded.

"The door on the right." The lady said sharply and Sakura was a little taken aback by the ladies rudeness. She pushed it away though and walked towards the door on the right. A name on the door read: Tsunade. Sakura knocked and a sharp 'Come in' was heard.

Sakura opened the door and walked in. A young lady with long blonde hair pulled back into two pigtails and hazel eyes was sitting behind the desk. She had her lips set in a frown and her eyes were hard but Sakura could tell she was drunk because her pupils weren't dilated.

"Take a seat." The lady said and Sakura sat in a small wooden chair in front of the principal's desk. She waited for Tsunade to speak and it wasn't long before she did.

"You are in here for hurting another student on school grounds." Tsunade said and Sakura looked at her slightly confused.

"Who?" Sakura asked innocently. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade called and the door opened. In walked the biggest problem in Sakura's life. He walked over to the chair and sat down glaring at both of the young ladies.

Sakura gawked at him shocked. He was so rude and…wait! Was he the reason she was In here?

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said looking at Sakura and Sakura shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"Tsunade that's not fair. I only threw the ball at him because he was being a total…" Sakura was cut off by Tsunade's loud booming voice.

"He fainted!" She screamed to shut Sakura up and so Sakura shut up. She looked at Tsunade and then at Sasuke and then back again at Tsunade. Then…she busted out laughing.

Sakura was holding her stomach as her laughs started to come out in spasms and her eyes started to water. Sasuke glared at her as his eye twitched. Tsunade closed her eye and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you done Sakura?" Tsunade asked and Sakura tried to shake her head but couldn't stop laughing. In between pants she managed to choke out a few words.

"Icey…fainted…after getting…hit…with a…VOLLEYBALL!" Sakura fell on the floor now. She was on all four trying to stop laughing and Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill her. Tsunade had had enough.

"Sakura STOP IT NOW!" Tsunade boomed and Sakura looked up in fear seizing her laughing. She quickly hoped up into the chair again and not even a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha you were already on probation and the only reason you are in here is to confirm whatever Sakura tells me. Understand?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke nodded. Then the attention went back to Sakura.

"Did you or did you not hit Sasuke Uchiha with a volleyball?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

"That was easy. You have probation." Tsunade said but she had spoke to soon.

"After he competed with me and tried to make me look stupid in front of everyone and was a total pervert and sexually harassed me." Sakura said crossing her arms childishly. Sasuke glared at her.

"You made me look like a chicken and then you were the one who started the whole volleyball competition and then you hit me with a volleyball." Sasuke yelled and Sakura glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know you would faint? I didn't know you were such a baby." Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"I got overheated stupid." Sasuke spat back and Sakura glared.

"In a gym?" She asked and Sasuke looked away crossing his arms.

"You were really good." He muttered and Sakura looked at him at lost of a retort. Tsunade had watched the two go back and forth and nodded in conclusion.

"Alright I have come to my decision. You both have detention." Tsunade said and both teens gawked at her like she was the one dressing people up as chickens and making out with girls in public.

"Sasuke Uchiha you sexual harassed Sakura and you were already on probation. Sakura Haruno you humiliated Sasuke and physically hurt him." Tsunade said nodding to herself.

"When Is the detention?" Sakura asked worried it would be tomorrow: the night of Sasuke's party."

"Tonight." Tsunade responded and Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke noticed this and smirked.

"You afraid you were going to miss my party, Haruno." He asked cockily and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I don't want to miss out on those college boys your brother is inviting." Sakura said and Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"Get out of here now!" Tsunade yelled getting frustrated. Sakura stood up and flipped her hair as she walked out and Sasuke followed her. Tsunade sighed as she pulled out some sake. After them two she needed it.

Sakura walked right out of the building and was just in time to hear the late bell ring.

"Damn." She cursed and Sasuke wlaked up behind her.

"It's just pre algebra. You want to ditch?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"With you? Yeah right. Where have you been?" She asked sharply and started walking away. Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her to face him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her almost sadly but not quite.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke wasn't supposed to act like this. She didn't know how to handle it.

"Why are we fighting?" He asked still holding her arm. Sakura didn't shake his arm free she just looked curious and then sad. She looked at the ground and mumbled.

"We are always fighting." Sasuke put his finger and thumb under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"But why?" He asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I just hate loving you and love hating you. Either way you're all I think about." She said and he smirked.

"So if you love me then why were you hanging around with that other guy?" Sasuke asked and Sakura glared at him and finally pulled her arm away and stepped back.

"At least I wasn't making out with him." She snapped and Sasuke frowned. He hadn't meant it that way. He was trying to prove a point but now his pride was going to get in the way again.

"You were about to." He countered and Sakura looked away pissed as she curled her fists.

"Because he treated me right. Even if he did make fun of me and call me names I still knew he cared about me. I never thought he hated and that's all I ever think when you're around. So maybe you just shouldn't be around." She said as her eyes watered. Now Sasuke was hurt and now he would do anything to make her take that back. He didn't care about his pride or what people would say. He just never wanted her to say something like that again.

"Sakura I…" Those famous two words a guy would use to explain something there was no excuse for. Those were the only two words a guy could get out before the girl walked away and Sakura played her roll well. With tears falling from her eyes she turned and walked away from Sasuke Uchiha. He only stood and hoped it wasn't forever.


End file.
